deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell vs Kirby
Maxwell vs Kirby is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Maxwell the creator is going against the inhaling pink puffball, Kirby. Interlude Wiz: Video game protagonists have had the access to many different powers. Boomstick: Like the power to shoot fire, the power to summon lightning, and the power to turn into giant dinosaurs that destroy everything in the way. Wiz: And in the video game world, there are protagonists that can use many, many powers. Like Maxwell, the notebook master. Boomstick: And Kirby, the dangerous vacuum of destruction and mayhem. Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Maxwell Wiz: Maxwell was born to adventurers Edgar and Julie, as a twin to his sister Lily. They also had 39 other children that were all boys, but that's irrelevant right now. Boomstick: The parents gave each of their children a magical gift that granted them powers. Lily's was a globe that allowed her to teleport anywhere on the earth, and Maxwell's was a notebook that allowed him to create any object by writing it down. Wait, teleportation? Creation? Edgar and Julie, next time you find a magical gift, just give it to me. Wiz: Giving those gifts was a mistake for the parents, however. The twins became spoiled and did whatever they wanted. Boomstick: Well, now I know that I'm never having kids. Wiz: One day, the twins met a poor begging man. Maxwell pranked the man by giving him a rotten apple. However, the beggar was furious. He was so furious, he cursed Lily by slowly turning her into stone. Boomstick: Not knowing what to do, Maxwell and Lily retreated to the oldest brother, a farmer named Edwin. Edwin explained about how Starites are items formed by the happiness of others. By collecting enough Starites, Maxwell would be able to reverse Lily's curse and turn her back to normal. Wiz: Maxwell then set out to help people and collect as many Starites as he could. After he did, he gave them to Lily, reversing the Medusa effect. Boomstick: Yep, Lily was restored to her old, flesh and blood self. But it turned out, the beggar was actually Edgar, using a cursebreakingcane to petrify his daughter. Now, wait a minute. It's called the cursebreakingcane, but it's what started the curse? Mind blown. Wiz: What Maxwell used to help those people is his aforementioned notebook. But we don't care about helping, we only care about harming. Boomstick: With his notebook, Maxwell can create nearly anything he wants. From a zanbato, to a plasma rifle, to that fictional Cthulhu with the wings and the suckers. Man, how I love those things. Wiz: Anything he creates, he has telekinetic control over and can delete at any time. The notebook is one of the most powerful things in fiction. It can summon fictional objects such as shrink rays, necronomicons, and time machines. Boomstick: The time machine's effect has varied from game to game. Sometimes, it has a few preset locations that can be traveled to, like a dinosaur age, and an apocalyptic future where cyborgs with plasma rifles take over. Wiz: There are also two Easter egg locations from the second game. The first is the first level of the first game, where Maxwell of the past is trying to get a Starite in a tree. Maxwell can bring that Maxwell with him through special methods that we'll explain later. Boomstick: The second Easter egg location is a small room in space. Here, another Maxwell goes into another time machine and travels away. The only thing to do after that is to travel back using the time machine. So that means that both Easter eggs have other Maxwells, but there's no paradox involved. Darn. Wiz: Maxwell can summon mirrors to reflect projectiles, magic to transform things, and spudguns to shoot potatoes. His power increases in the second game, Super Scribblenauts, through the power of adjectives. Boomstick: Ever seen a suicidal baseball? What about a colossal, colorful, collapsible, bashful, stinky, weightless porcupine? With adjectives, Maxwell can make both of these things appear, and more. There are definitely some combinations I'd want to see with these words. Wiz: Utilizing adjectives, Maxwell can bring inanimate objects to life. This ability improves in the fourth game, Scribblenauts Unlimited. Before then, if our rooster hat friend wanted to add an adjective to something already in existence, he'd need to pour a potion with the adjective applied on his target. Boomstick: From Unlimited on, all Maxwell has to do is reach something with the power of his notebook and he can write things in. This ability now also works on himself. Wiz: Through this method, he can gain superhuman abilities like flight, super speed, and lasers. Boomstick: The adjective improvement is just the bottom of the mountain. Also in this game, Maxwell can summon objects from the Mario and Legend of Zelda series, like the Master Sword. He wears a magical backpack with plenty of storage in it. But his main OP buff is the custom objects. Wiz: In Scribblenauts Unlimited, Maxwell can create HIS OWN OBJECTS. He can adjust the size, speed, health, reactions, and motion of his creations, allowing him to make an extremely powerful helper. This game truly is Unlimited. Boomstick: Now moving on to the next game. Wiz: This guy just keeps getting stronger and stronger. In the fifth and currently final game, Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure, Maxwell and Lily have a debate about the better DC superhero. Boomstick: The debate went so far, that the twins decided to combine their powers to create the DC universe. Hey Wizard, after this, let's have a debate about the biggest steak fest in history. Wiz: On the back of the page Maxwell wrote on, his doppelganger was written. The doppelganger came to life along with Gotham City, and he began creating havoc. Boomstick: The doppelganger teamed up with many DC villains to find the Starites that were scattered about when the twins crashed in the comic book world. Wiz: However, Maxwell was able to collect all the Starites first. Doppelganger attacked by summoning Brainiac up in space. Brainiac was able to teleport the Justice League away, but not Maxwell and Lily, as they were from another reality. Boomstick: Maxwell ended up beating Brainiac by calling up heroes from alternate realities, like Superman Prime 1 Million. And do you know who Superman Prime 1 Million is? He can definitely deal a beating. Wiz: Lily figured out that Doppelganger needed a twin sister like Maxwell had her. Maxwell wrote up Doppelily, and together, they all defeated Brainiac together. Boomstick: Ah, the power of teamwork. Also in Scribblenauts Unmasked is the hero creator. It's like the object creator of the previous title, but you can mix and match DC characters. Imagine someone with the head of Martian Manhunter, the torso of Aquaman, the arms of Metamorpho, and the legs of Shazam, able to fire Kamehamehas of Green Lantern energy. Then imagine him as your personal bodyguard, like I'm doing right now. Wiz: Maxwell does not seem to show much of a limit. In the early playground modes, game mechanics made him immune to almost anything, and he could control anything, whether he created it or not. This obviously doesn't apply here, though. Boomstick: Maxwell can fight with many ultra powerful words. Nukes, meteors, and even the Grim Reaper are all instant kills. They will destroy Maxwell as well, which is why he won't use them. Wiz: He has many great adjectives as well. Imminent makes something about to explode. Ridable allows Maxwell to steer something's direction. Immobile completely shuts off an object's motion to the point where even gravity can't affect it. Boomstick: Through a conversation with a Green Lantern, we found out that Maxwell's notebook was bound to him. Wiz: That means that only he can use it. Boomstick: They know what it means, Wizard. Wiz: Yes, but you don't. Boomstick: Maxwell is one seriously powerful dude. He can write up any weapon he wants and buff himself at any time. Wiz: He can create armies to overwhelm anybody. Boomstick: It's a good thing he comes from puzzle games. If he came from platformers, everyone would finish them in five minutes. Kirby Wiz: Kirby is the famed pink puffball that resides on the planet Pop Star. Boomstick: At only 8 inches, Kirby may seem like a little ball of cuteness at first. But you're WRONG. Wiz: Kirby has the ability of inhalation. With this power, Kirby sucks up an enemy or object into his stomach. After he does, it turns into a star. Kirby can either spit this star out as a projectile, or swallow it for a Copy Ability. Boomstick: Copy Abilities range from Freeze to UFO to Throw to Bomb. Via these specific Copy Abilities, Kirby can freeze, electrocute, toss, and blow up his enemies for massive damage. Wiz: There are tons of Copy Abilities available to Kirby. The Copy Ability he gets depends on what he swallows. Boomstick: If Kirby eats multiple things at a time, he can use his roulette ability. A Copy Ability is randomly chosen for him, though Kirby can stop it at any time. Wiz: Kirby can discard his Copy Abilities at any time he wants. He can't use his inhale when he is in use of an ability, so he'll do this whenever he wants a new one. Boomstick: Copying isn't the only thing Kirby can do with his inhalation, however. By inflating himself like a balloon, he can actually take off into the air. Up, up, and away! Wiz: Unlike most flight in fiction, Kirby's is risky. Unless he's using a Copy Ability like Ghost or Cupid, he can't attack while in the air. Boomstick: Kirby may be little, but he sure packs a punch. Just ask Fighter Kirby. He punched a crack straight through the planet. Thrice. Wiz: That was in the Megaton Punch minigame. Boomstick: But wait. How do we even know how big that planet is? Wiz: Another planet from Pop Star's solar system, Shiver Star, is very resembling to Earth. If you compare the sizes of Pop Star and Shiver Star, you learn that the planets are very much the same size. Boomstick: Interesting. So we've got a Jigglypuff that can crack the planet. Wiz: Yep. That's not his only strength feat, however. As Cook Kirby, he enlarged his frying pan, and threw it to the sun. The pan then came back like a boomerang. Boomstick: Assuming that the Cook ability doesn't enhance Kirby's strength any, this proves that Kirby possesses much natural strength up his sleeve. Wiz: Enlarging his frying pan isn't Cook Kirby's greatest function. It isn't even his main function. Boomstick: Cook is one of Kirby's limited use abilities that instantly kill. His others are Crash, Paint, and Clean. He also has Mike, that works up to three times. Wiz: Apart from his regular Copy Abilities, he has many variations. He has seven abilities that he can use to form combination abilities. Boomstick: The missile is a combo formed with two Bombs. Refrigerator is made with a Spark and an Ice. Ice Skating is created by combining Ice and Cutter. Wiz: Kirby: Squeak Squad put out five new combos: Ice Sword, Fire Sword, Thunder Sword, Thunder Bomb, and Ice Bomb. Boomstick: That awesome game also proved that Kirby can hold up to five items in his stomach at a time. For this Death Battle, he will fill it up with Copy Abilities. Wiz: The first Copy Ability is Ultra Sword. Ultra Sword is a Super Ability, building off of the regular Sword. Boomstick: With Ultra Sword, Kirby can cleave his opponents with one of many varying weapons. Wiz: The next Copy Ability is Thunder Bomb. Boomstick: Thunder Bomb is one of the combo abilities where Kirby can throw bombs. These bombs emit sparks that travel through metal, making it a very ranged projectile. Wiz: The third Copy Ability is Grand Hammer. Boomstick: Like the cleaving Ultra Sword, Grand Hammer is a Super Ability that extends the normal Hammer ability. Wiz: The fourth Copy Ability Kirby can get is Cook. Like previously mentioned, Cook is an instant kill. The final Copy Ability Kirby will hold in his stomach is Stone. Boomstick: Stone is a Copy Ability allowing Kirby to tank most attacks by transforming into rocks. He cannot move while a rock, so he attacks by crushing people by falling from the sky. Wiz: Kirby will have access to all these abilities, in addition to anything he can loot off his opponent. Boomstick: This tiny crusader constantly beats up huge, planetary beings that threaten to destroy the universe, like Nightmare, Dark Matter, and Marx. Wiz: Kirby sometimes needs the assistance of a Final Weapon to aid him in his battles. Final Weapons include Triple Star, Starship, and the Rainbow Sword. Though the Final Weapon Kirby gets here is his most prominent, the Star Rod. Boomstick: Wait, you mean that Paper Mario thing that grants wishes? Wiz: Wrong Star Rod. This one may not grant wishes, but it fires stars that blew up the moon. Boomstick: Another piece of equipment Kirby gets is one more common. The Warp Star. Wiz: The Warp Star is a flying star that can reach FTL speeds. Though Kirby doesn't need it to move fast. He was able to keep up with Meta Knight, who once crossed the galaxy. Boomstick: Dragoon is also an FTL blitzing machine that comes in three parts. Once Kirby collects all three, expect trouble. Wiz: This pink ball has stats that surpass those of Maxwell's. He is extremely strong, supremely speedy, and undeniably cute. DEATH BATTLE! Awesome Betterhero Maxwell was sitting on the edge of a cliff with his legs dangling. He was staring into the sky. Suddenly, he whipped out his magical notebook and flipped to a blank page. Maxwell pulled out his pencil and wrote "MARIO". The notebook brought Mario to life. He appeared in front of Maxwell, then he fell down. Next, Maxwell wrote down, "LINK". Link appeared in front of Maxwell, also falling down. Maxwell wrote, "COLOSSAL IMMOBILE BRIDGE", and surely enough, there was a bridge in front of him. The bridge was huge, colossal, and it was unaffected by gravity. Maxwell pulled the two Nintendo stars up and onto the bridge. Maxwell wrote in his notebook to make both the characters angry, and they started fighting. Maxwell was amused. However, he wanted a bit more. He wrote "KIRBY" and expected the pink puffball to appear. However, nothing happened. He wrote it twice more to no avail. Kirby then flew in behind Maxwell, without him noticing. "Poyo!" cried Kirby. By the time Maxwell could turn around, Kirby had already punched him, sending him flying off the cliff. Maxwell wrote up some wings and attached them to his back, allowing him to fly back onto the cliff, looking down at Kirby. FIGHT! Kirby took a step forward and punched Maxwell, sending him flying onto the bridge, knocking away Mario and Link. Maxwell got up and wrote himself a zanbato. He flew forward and did a slice, but Kirby floated above his head. Kirby's stomach was shown with five bubbles in it. One bubble with a giant sword disappeared, and Kirby took its powers. He was wielding an Ultra Sword, complete with a green cap similar to Link's. Kirby's stomach disappeared. Kirby did a slash that Maxwell attempted to block with his zanbato. However, the zanbato was knocked away, facing a much bigger variation. Kirby slashed Maxwell several times, the final slash blasting him backwards. Maxwell's next weapon was an indestructible plasma rifle that he spammed shots out of. Kirby blocked all of the plasma with his sword. Maxwell spawned a ball of magic above Kirby. Kirby protected himself with his blade, which got turned into a dove that flew away. Kirby discarded the useless Ultra Sword ability. He inhaled the bouncing star and spat it at Maxwell, who spawned a mirror to reflect it at his opponent. Kirby re-inhaled the star and swallowed it. Kirby sucked up the mirror and swallowed it. He got a jester cap, and became Mirror Kirby. Kirby shot mirror shards at Maxwell, but they were destroyed with plasma. Kirby reflected the plasma back, but Maxwell blocked with the rifle. The roosterheaded boy hurled his gun at the inhaler. Kirby reflected it back. Maxwell sidestepped, and surrounded himself in a forcefield. He flew to Kirby in this forcefield, and pushed him away using the protection's force. Kirby was pushed off the cliff, but he floated down to the bottom. He saw several colorful feathers pieced together, and grabbed it and stored it in his stomach. Kirby saw the Warp Star, and hopped onto it. At light speed, he zoomed up to Maxwell. Kirby's stomach was displayed with a chef hat bubble. Kirby absorbed the bubble and wore the hat. He spawned a cauldron and sucked everything into it, including Maxwell and his forcefield. The forcefield was destroyed during the suction. However, Maxwell was able to spawn a time machine and warp away. He went back to when he was trying to get a Starite from a tree. Present Maxwell jotted down the adjective "RIDABLE" in his notebook and applied it to past Maxwell. Present Maxwell hopped onto his past's head and steered him to the time machine, where they both traveled back to the present. The Maxwells landed in a tree where Kirby was standing with the Grand Hammer Super Ability. Kirby pounded with his huge mallet, but present Maxwell held up past Maxwell and used him as a shield. Present Maxwell threw past Maxwell at Kirby, causing the puff to lose Grand Hammer. Kirby pulled out the Star Rod. Kirby fired a star that was blocked by a shield, but the shield exploded. Maxwell's eyes grew big as he flew away from the extremely destructive stars. Maxwell stopped and wrote down "IMMINENT". Kirby began beeping and flashing red, indicating that he was about to explode. Kirby ran around, wondering what to do. He ran out of the tree and fell to the ground, where he noticed the body of Dragoon. Kirby added it to his stomach, and then decided on transforming into an indestructible stone. When the explosion occurred, Kirby tanked it with the Stone ability. Kirby switched out of his stone form, only to see five Captain Atoms flying towards him. Kirby went stone to tank their blasts. The captains continued with an onslaught of radiation. Eventually, they overwhelmed Kirby and knocked away the Stone ability. Over in the sky, Kirby perceived Maxwell working on something. He didn't know what it was, but he was expecting it to be deadly. Kirby ran away from the Captain Atoms, over to an area where he saw something gleaming in the distance. It was the final piece of Dragoon! Kirby released the other two sections from his stomach, and the three sections floated up in extreme light. They merged to become the completed Dragoon. However, Dragoon wasn't the only thing that was completed. Maxwell had recently been spending his time creating himself a bodyguard. This bodyguard was huge. It was ten times as big as Maxwell himself. It was indestructible, and had a sideways boulder body, with the head of Anti-Monitor, tentacle arms, and no legs. It was flying in front of Maxwell, and moving around at an incredibly quick pace. Maxwell mounted his creation, and went out searching for his enemy. Sure enough, Kirby was flying in at light speed, causing each Captain Atom to fly away in fear of having devastating force inflicted upon them. Kirby zipped into Maxwell's bodyguard, and his quick attack was blocked. The bodyguard smacked Kirby to the side, and then blasted a beam of Green Lantern energy. Kirby began inhaling the beam. The bodyguard never gave up. It kept unleashing its power until the puffball closed his lips. When he did, it was costly. Kirby was damaged very greatly, and his blitzing ride was knocked away. Kirby floated onto the treetops, and in the corner of his eye, he saw something that would change the game forever. To ensure that he'd win the game, Maxwell made himself immortal. The kid was smiling at his easy victory. The smile was for nothing. The Starite collector had forgotten one thing. Kirby absorbed the powers of the last Copy Ability he was storing in his vast stomach: Spark Bomb. He then bombarded this huge mistake with electrical explosives. His target was the other Maxwell. If this truly was his past, then killing him would kill the present Maxwell. Maxwell perceived what was happening and swung into action. The bodyguard knocked away Kirby's Spark Bomb power, and threw more punches. Kirby picked a leaf from the tree he was on, and jumped on the bodyguard's back. He inhaled the metal from Maxwell's notebook at the same time as the leaf. Swallowing the two potential power givers created a roulette for Kirby, that he stopped on the Crash ability. Kirby unleashed white waves of pure power, incinerating the past Maxwell. At the same time, Kirby became nothingness as the present Maxwell and his bodyguard disappeared. Not held by any metal, a page got blown around by the wind, saying "ABSENT" on it. The pages then faded from existence. KO! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa! That outcome! That was intense. Wiz: Intense it was. This Death Battle was great. Boomstick: Maxwell and Kirby both have instant kills in their arsenal. Wiz: The reason they weren't used sooner was because of their limits. Maxwell's adjectives are difficult to use on those that keep moving around, and Kirby's instant kills have to be obtained by some method. Boomstick: Kirby had superior stats, busting planets and throwing pans, using light speed vehicles. Wiz: Maxwell was able to counter this using a vast arsenal of helpers and weapons. Boomstick: Both star warriors have lots of potential. If they weren't dead, I'd suggest a reality show. Wiz: This Death Battle is a tie. Who would you be rooting for? Maxwell Kirby Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesome Betterhero Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014